Just Go With It
by Invader Sah
Summary: Some people have to plan; some people spend weeks and months coming up with the perfect scheme to cause as much destruction as possible. Marik, on the other hand....Very vague Psychoshipping, could just be taken as a friend fic. One shot


_Another comic turned into fanfiction. Also, someone asked this once...xD;; I don't have these uploaded anywhere. My comics are all done in pencil, and are VERY messy, and I'm way to lazy to tidy them up and scan them. Thus why I turn them into fanfiction._

**Disclaimer: No one was hurt in the making of this fanfiction.....Except Jork. But sh, you don't know who he is. Also I don't own Yugioh**

**

* * *

**

There was something he had always wondered; actually, there was a _lot_ of things he wondered. But most of the things he thought about were really minuscule and unnecessary things that he chose to not think about - this one thing wasn't as hard to ignore though. Because it was one he wondered whenever they were together, and a question that once again raised itself as he and Marik made their way down the crowded street of Domino.

"Do you _ever_ think before doing?" Bakura enquired, arms folded over his chest as he walked alongside his companion. Whom, he just noticed now, was carrying what appeared to be a big bag of Marshmallows and a sharp stick. Which most people would wonder about, but he had _long_ since stopped questioning things Marik chose to carry with him.

A fanged grin was his response. "Course not." Marik chirped, sounding all to cheerful. "Where's the fun in that?" Suddenly, as if inspired, the blond placed the things he had been carrying - marshmallows and stick - into Bakura's crossed arms. "Here hold these." Then he was gone.

Blinking slowly, the thief stared at where Marik had been, then looked at the items he now held, then looked back at the empty space. "...?"

"_Hi Kura_!" Head snapping upwards, Bakura's eyes widened in shock as he found himself gazing up thirty stories of feet to where the faintest speck of blond announced Marik was on the roof. Of a building with thirty floors.

"_How did you get up there so fast!?"_ The spirit exclaimed in bewilderment - and slight frustration, since his friend had just _fucking ditched him_ to go play on the top of a roof. Basterd.

Red eyes narrowed slightly as the faintest movement announced Marik had just dropped something. As said something got closer, it was revealed to be a penny - a very, _very_ fast moving penny. Which was to be expected, considering the height it had been dropped from. Eyes following the coins trail, Bakura watched as the penny plummeted - right into the hood of a speeding car.

With a loud crunch the penny slammed directly into the front of the car; which, due to the speed both it and the car had been going, resulted in the vehicle flipping over and soaring through the air.

Mouth dropped and eyes wide in shock, the thief was unable to do anything but watch as the now airborne car flew right towards an oncoming gasoline truck.

"Sac re bleu!" Was the only sound that managed to escape the truck driver before the car crashed into it. With the loud squeal of tires and shattering of window panes the truck spun out of control, tires losing their grip, sending the truck onto it's side.

Gasoline poured from the now ruined truck; while at the same time, one of the car's - the one hit by the penny - tires, now dislodged, went spinning through the air at an immense speed. Shortly there after it collided with a nearby fire hydrant, only to immediately erupt off it as the now broken fire hydrant sent an eruption of water into the air.

Now soaked - and not impressed at _all_ - Bakura barely noticed the man who was casually walking by, and somehow oblivious to the destruction. Up until the point the man's foot came in contact with the growing puddle created by the destroyed hydrant. With a yelp the man was sent flailing backwards; and the cigarette he had clenched beneath his teeth dropped, landing directly in the stream of gasoline still pooling around the truck.

Everything went up in flames. As screams and sirens filled the air, Bakura slowly turned to look to the side, where the smug form of his friend trotted up. "I thought you said you never planned." The thief accused, to which he received another grin.

"I don't." Marik chirped, even as he tore open the bag of marshmallows and stuck one at the end of his sharpened stick. That done, he lowered it towards the flames, watching in satisfaction as it began to brown.

"I just know by now that most of my actions end with fire."

* * *

_..........XD!! R&R!_


End file.
